Shock
by theuniqueartistictype
Summary: Clint had never seen Natasha like this before. Her eyes were void of all emotion. She was just a shell of the Natasha they all knew.


**So here's my first stab at an Avenger's fic. Let me know what you think guys****. Don't own.**

* * *

Clint had never seen Natasha like this before. Clint led her away from the others and took her back to her apartment at Stark Tower. She was responsive, but only just. He could only wonder as her took her back what could possibly send the assassin into shock so deep as to render her catatonic. Her eyes were void of all emotion. She was just a shell of the Natasha they all knew. She just stared off into nothing, absent from the world until someone gave her a direct command.

Back at her apartment Clint stopped her in the kitchen. Unsure of how to deal with a Natasha in shock, he started to get her something to drink. He hoped that getting her to drink or eat something would help with the shock.

While back with the others she had forced herself to shut down. She wouldn't let herself breakdown in front of them. Although going catatonic was probably just as bad. Thank god for Clint. He knew her well enough to know that she needed to get out of there, shock or no shock. He didn't try to snap her out of it like the others had. He just wrapped an arm around her back, helped her to her feet, and started walking.

When they got back to Stark Tower she felt her control slipping. When they reached the inside of her apartment she was dangerously close to losing it. But this was Clint. He was her partner. He wouldn't think less of her for breaking. Right?

With that thought she let the damn crack and the tears she'd been holding back pour down her face.

At the sink Clint heard her breathing change. She'd finally let herself start crying. He hadn't asked her if she was ok. He hadn't told her that everything would be alright. He had only seen her cry once before but he knew that speaking or trying to make it better would only make matters worse. He turned and walked over to her. The blank stare hadn't gone away. She didn't even see him standing right in front of her until she felt his hand brushing away the tears on her cheeks even though more would just replace them.

A moment passed. Then two. Clint knew what she saw in his eyes. It was the same thing he saw in hers every time he had a rough day. I'm here Tash. Suddenly, Natasha pulled him close and buried her face in his chest. His arms caught her and helped her to the ground when she collapsed under the weight of the dam cracking in her mind.

They sat on the floor, Natasha half in his lap, Clint leaning against the cabinets, while her body shook with the sobs she refused to let go. He wished she'd just let it all out but he knew better than to say anything. Natasha had a bit of a complex when it came to appearing weak. So he didn't stroke her hair, he didn't rub her back or try to calm her down. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

With that one simple gesture Natasha felt the dam she'd put up in her mind shatter and all her tears and fears came rushing out. Her sobs were loud and messy and made breathing an challenge. Her hands scrambled for an anchor, something to hold onto against the never-ceasing onslaught of her tears and fears that threatened to pull her under. Her knuckles were soon white under the hold she had on Clint's vest.

Her tears got worse before they got better but still Clint did nothing. It was better for her to get it all out now, uninterrupted, rather than later. It was killing him how she seemed so broken and there was nothing he could do. As soon as he found out who was responsible for her pain he was going hunting. Off-books.

After what seemed like years but was really just a couple of hours, the violent shaking and breath-stealing sobs began to quiet to the occasional tremor and silent tears. Awhile later those tears became quiet sniffs while Natasha tried to pull herself back together. And still he held her. He held her closer than ever, telling her without words that it was ok, he'd keep her safe while she pulled together. Eventually her breathing evened out and her grip on his vest relaxed as she fell asleep in her partner's arms.

Once he was sure she wouldn't wake up if he moved, Clint gathered Natasha in his arms and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her into bed. He went and turned on the bathroom light and cracked the door. Then he climbed onto the foot of the bed and settled in for a long night. Tonight was not a night that she would want to wake in darkness alone.

* * *

**Yeah I know It was kinda dark. Sorry guys. If anyone has a cool idea for continuing this *especially what could've caused her to go into shock* I might take a stab at it. Please review!**


End file.
